The Bet
by allyaustin
Summary: Austin and Ally are assigned their last project of senior year right before graduation. The topic? Could the opposite sex last longer without any sexual interaction of any kind. Were girls more vulnerable than boys? Or were boys? Both begged to differ. What happens when they decide to mix a little pleasure with business in this war persay battle of the sexes? Let the games began.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I am so excited for this story, I don't even know how to explain. I think It's going to be one of my best stories. The idea really came from an actual project I was doing last year and that's really where the inspiration for it was from. And for some reason I wanted to fit Austin and Ally in there and just give it a try. So boom**.

Chapter One:

* * *

Austin. Austin Moon. My best friend. Marino High's golden boy. My bestfriend. Starr Record's recording artist. Did I mention my bestfriend? Since fifth grade, actually. We've been inseperable from the moment we met. I guess you could say we've always had a special kind of bond.

He was the peanut butter to my jelly. He was the Dean to my Sam. I was the Juliet to his Romeo. Well minus the whole "in love" thing and the dying at the end part…Okay so maybe I should use better analogies. But moving on. I guess you understand that no matter what, we would always need each other because we completed each other. Not in that way though, we're just friends is all.

Now, who am I? Allyson Dawson. Ally for shorts. Petite with brunette locks and ombre highlights. My mom says I have eyes that look like little dripplets of chocolate but I seem to differ. I'm around 5'2 and seventeen years of age. My wardrobe hasn't always been exactly trendy or whatever they call it. I'm just me. Plain Jane. I like to keep it simple.

It was just another day of being a senior at Marino High. Pretending to be interested as the teacher constantly bickers about misconduct and relatively nothing no one really cares about. Almost every class, it's just lecture after lecture after lecture. Yeah sure, I do my work and I keep my status up as a goody goody but that's only because the faster everything goes the faster I'm out of this hellhole. The truth was I hated school just as much as anyone else did.

It was just another lame excuse to keep teenagers in check and try to take control of our lives. It was just another burden.

I walked in through the big red wooden double doors and stepped into my demise.

"Ally!"

"Alls!"

"Allyson!"

"Als!"

People said as I walked by. I guess being friends with the "Austin Moon" had it's perks. I wasn't exactly popular or at least I didn't consider myself to be. I was just the girl that everyone knew and had no problems with. I was the class sweetheart or so they say.

Finally after my greets to everyone, I jolted slowly towards my locker. Opening it slowly after unlocking the lock around it. My locker was covered with alot of different things that made me feel at home.

Like Austin's whistle necklace. It was something really special to him but for some reason he felt it'd do better for me so he gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Which himself infact planned and organized, just him.

I know what you are thinking. Wow, he'd go all out for me. He would. Of course because I'd do the same for him. It's an Austin and Ally thing.

Some other things that were plastered on my wall were various photos of Team Austin.

Team Austin consists of Me, him, Trish and Dez. They are our two other best friends. I've known Trish pratically all my life. She knows the most about me. Things that no one else will ever know. Not even Austin. And Dez is well…Dez. He's a pretty interesting person. You can't miss him.

The picture was taken about a year ago at WaterPark Saviour. Austin was trying to get me to go down this huge big swirly slide but I refused. I mean the slide was atleast 32 feet tall so you got to give me a break. I'm not exactly a huge fan of my own fears so I'm really stubborn sometimes. Believe it or not I actually went down the slide but he went with me and then, the second we got off the slide that picture was taken.

We all had some pretty crazy memories. We were so full of shenanigans there's too many to name. So I'll just leave that to your imagination.

Back to reality, A voice quivered over my neck the second I took my books out my locker and it made me shudder a little.

"Good morning." The voice whispered raspily.

It was obviously no one other than the blond headed bafoon himself.

His hair fell just right all the time like he didn't even care. Eyes were a bright hazelnut and our height difference was undeniably adorable.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist as I screeched playfully and he spun me around for a tight embrace and I softly murmured back to him. "Good morning, Austin." I ruffled my hand through his golden locks.

He pulled back for a second. "Hey not the hair! Anything but the hair."

I just fell into a soft fit of laughter. "Sorry, Sorry. I forgot. No touching the hair." I said airquoting around the word of the forbidden.

"My hair is very important to me." He said as he moved over to open his locker.

"And I'm not?" I said fakely pouting.

He just chuckled and shoved me in a playful manner. "Of course you are, Dawson. You're my number one and don't forget that."

I smiled widely and rose my eyebrows up. "Number one what?"

He soon caught on to what I was doing. "Girl. Bestfriend. Partner. Did I mention bestfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I think we mention the word bestfriend so much it has no more meaning to it." I closed my locker and started to walk off with him by my side.

"Well, for one. We're definitely beyond that." He said lasping his hand through his backpack and smirking slightly as we headed off to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had Family Consumer Sciences III for first period. Probably my favorite class, hands down. Our teacher was Miss Turnage. She was in her middle twenties. Everyone adored her, maybe because she was the best teacher throughout the whole school

She understood us.

Hell she was one of us.

I took my seat at the corner of the class as usual and Austin took a seat next to me.

Miss Turnage arrived in class about exactly a few moments later as everyone else took their seats.

"Good morning, Class." She said smiling more wider than usual. "How was your spring break?"

"Epic!"

"Lame!

"Alright."

"I fucked so many girls!"

The whole classed laughed as various people shouted out.

"Good to hear. And you better have used protection." She said specifically to the person of that last comment.

"Speaking of sexual interaction. My lesson today pertains quite well to that subject. Have any of you ever wondered if the opposite sex could take more interaction than they could handle?"

The whole class murmured different things. Some saying yes and some just completely lost.

"Ever wonder whether a girl could hold off longer than a guy? A guy longer off than a girl?" Miss Turnage said turning away from her desk to face the chalkboard.

"I've come up with a rather interesting way to determine such questions." She began to mark on the board the phrase 'Battle of The Sexes.'

I shot a glance at Austin and saw that he was fixated on everything Miss Turnage was saying which really didn't catch me by surprise.

Boys live for sex. Girls could totally last off longer than boys.

She spoke up once again. "This is how this will go. I will partner you up. Boy, Girl. Just to make it more interesting. You will have a month right before graduation. This will be your final grade for the year. Your job for you and your partner is to determine the answer to these questions."

I nodded mentally in my head, hoping that I wouldn't get assigned with some doofus.

"I am not responsible for any kind of funny business that occurs within this project. It's simple. All you're really asking yourself is, 'Can girls or boys last longer without sex?' That is all. Make a hypothesis and test it." She said leaning against her desk.

"Boys can. Girls are always hoping for some dick. We just give it to them." Dallas, one of the jocks from the back said.

All the boys in the class nodded their heads and agreed. Even Austin.

"No way! Girls save themselves for the right guy. Boys are always jumping at the chance for some." Cassidy, a good friend of mine said.

All the girls agreed even me.

"Okay! This is a good start. Excellent, so now you all get my point." Miss Turnage said smiling. "Now for partners." She grabbed her clipboard. "I've choosen who I think this could fit perfectly with."

"Brooke Daniels and Trent Matthews."

"Cassidy Peters and Dallas Michaels."

Both Cassidy and Dallas popped up in unison. "What?!"

Everyone laughed. They were exes, talk about awkward.

"Kira Starr and Elliot Roberts."

"Trish Delarosa and Dez Worthy."

I laughed a little under breath. Those two absolutely hated each other's guts.

"…And Allyson Dawson and Austin Moon."

Wait…

I was snapped out of thoughts. Did she just say?

"Yep." Austin said laughing. We're partners."

Guess I was thinking out loud again…

"This oughta be fun." He said nudging me and I sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." I murmured.

Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

I sighed as I closed the metal door to my locker. My day had just turned into a quite interesting one but not in the way I would've liked.

Okay so this isn't as bad as it seems, right?

Hell, who am I kidding.

I was stuck with Austin for this project and there was no way out. It's not the fact that I thought he wasn't capable of being responsible with such a delicate topic. He just sometimes has the tendency to be well…how does one put this, so careless?

Not just him. All boys were. I just happened to favor this elusive idiot a lot more than others.

I walked slowly down the halls of Marino High, a repitive routine of mine mostly everyday. A few casual hellos to various students as I passed by. It was free period which lasted about an hour.

I pushed through the doors that led out to the back patio of the school.

Stepping outside was like walking straight into one of those 1990 cliche highschool movies. People were seperated by cliques. You had to be a certain type of person to fit into a group. I know it sounds a bit unrealistic but that's how it kept all the students divided into where they actually belonged.

Now me? I had absolutely no problem with any of the groups. It was quite a mutality with me and them, in fact. I could relate to them all in some way. I grew up never really having high expectations about 'who' I was. People could think what they wanted. I was the type of person who never judged a book by it's cover. No matter what people spoke of, I determined the way I felt about things. I liked to take my time to figure people out. To me they were like puzzles just waiting to get solved. You had to be cautious and be sure to be vague about how you put the pieces together.

If you looked over to third table on your right. Those were the 'pops' or so many people seemed to label them as. They consisted of the cheerleaders, basketball players, footballers and just about any other athletic sport team you could possibly name. Many people saw them as a threat but in reality they weren't so bad after all.

We were a pretty big school so we had alot of clubs and school associations.

To the left of me was the school's academic team and drama club. Talk about talent? They were it. I could definitely relate to them the most.

I made my way to my usual table, plopping down into my regular seat. Trish and Dez were bickering at each other's face at the moment and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

They fought like this all the time. Constantly at each other's throats. If you ask me, I saw it out of tough love. They obviously cared alot for each other.

Right now they were actually arguing over the 'topic' we discussed in class today.

After a few moments of annoyance, I cleared my throat, "Can we please go one day without you two wanting to slit each other's throats?" I chuckled a little as I set my tray on the table.

Trish huffed and was hesitant at first but finally took a seat on the bench again. "Sorry, Als. But this no brain, thinks that girls are the weakest link rather than boys."

Dez gasped and crossed his arms. "How dare you! Boys can totally hold off longer than girls and you know it."

That then resulted into more bickering from the duo.

I rolled my eyes as I deadpanned. "Guys! Guys…Guys. Here's an idea, how about both of you just use your opinion as your hypothesis."

Trish sighed and nodded. "Fine but I'm going to make sure to prove ginger here, wrong."

"Stop with with the ginger comments, woman!" Dez spatted back which made me fall into another fit of laughter.

"Speaking of this, you and Austin, eh?" Trish asked perking her eyes up towards me.

I fiddled with the fork on my plate for a moment before answering. "Yep. Me and Austin." I sighed in exasperation.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy about that." Dez quirked his eyebrows up as he started to pull out his lunch bag. His mom had made him a salami sandwich with peanut on it. Something was seriously wrong with that woman.

"I-It's because I'm not…" I confessed crossing my arms in pure defeat. "I just wished Austin would take more things seriously and something tells me that this won't be one of those things."

"I get he can be a bit foolish…sometimes." Trish admitted.

"And childish."

"And unorganized!"

Dez and I both yelled out.

"Okay, Okay," Trish said holding her hands up in defeat. "But Ally even though blondie has done really stupid things before doesn't mean you should doubt him."

Trish was right. I couldn't doubt my bestfriend.

"Darn you and your corrections." I sighed. "Where is golden boy anyways?" I looked over my side and caught his eye. The irridiscent light from it glowing slighlty.

He was too busy conversating with Kira to even notice me. Did I mention how gorgeous she was? Oh and she's Austin's boss' daughter.

Before I could react Austin made his way over to the table, smiling like he had just won the lottery. Of course there were random girls gawing over him like fresh meat but I was pretty much used to it by now. I payed them no attention.

"You won't believe what just happened!" He said cheerily and faced towards me.

"Global Warming ended?! NASA has discovered a new way to pull energy towards the earth?!" I smuggly responded putting my hands up in excitement.

Okay so I had my moments. Leave me be.

He eyed me weirdly before shaking his head as he smiled softly. "No…and…No! Something way better."

"Pft, I don't think there's anything more better than discoveries in science, Austin."

"I can think of about 1001 things." Trish said, snorting.

"Eat your food." I chuckled trying to supress my small giggle before I turned my attention back over to Austin.

"Jimmy's ready for me to start recording for the second album!" Austin exclaimed holding his arms out.

"What?! That's amazing!" I reached over and gave him a quick hug, lingering in it for a bit.

"We start recording in June with a later release date in September."

"That's gr-" I mumbled out but not before I was so rudely interrupted by a certain brunette.

"Austin." Kira chimed in with a shyly smile upon her face. A few strands of her hair muffled in her face.

Kira was probably no taller than me. About an inch or two. Brightly tanned with long medium curled locks that lay just below her shoulder. Definitely a fashionita type who listened to corny pop music on replay. Her figure made her seem as if she belonged in a magazine.

Austin lifted his head up to take notice to her.

"So about Friday night. I think I can fit some time in for a little studying." She bit down slightly down on her lesser lip.

Austin's face lightened up."Really great, my pla-"

I cleared my throat and silenced brewed in.

"Uhm, Kira you were kind of interrupting something." I said holding my hands out as I gestured between me and my friends.

She slowly shook her head in confusion but abided. "Oh, sorry. 7. Your place. Friday night. Got it." Kira gave a small smile as she waved goodbye to Austin and jolted off.

Austin quickly turned around and contorted a glare at me. "What was that for?"

"Whaaaat?" I was trying my best to sound nonchalant.

I failed.

"You weren't trying to kill my game, were you Dawson?" He said furrowing one of his eyebrows up. "Is someone…jealous?" A playful grin covered his bare pale face.

"You're so full of yourself." I retorted playfully shoving him. "But if you must know. I only did that because you need to focus for this project. No distractions. Like for example, the hottest girl in school." I made sure to give the 'look' as I spoke.

"Sorry, mom. You're such a pain in the ass." He rolled his eyes. "Kira isn't a distraction."

"Whatever, you say."

* * *

I slammed the door as I walked into my house. Dropping my backpack to the floor and sliding to the ground. Only 32 more days of real life hell and I could graduate and go to the school of my dreams. MUNY. Music University of New York. It's always been my dream to attend. My dad always told me I had no chance in music. Even though his words discouraged me, I never really gave up. Then Austin came along. He was like my little fairy god mother who gave me a wish I never really knew I wanted. He was definitely the light in my life and I was thankful. Our friendship was so precious to me.

I quickly got up and roamed to the kitchen to catch my mom shuffling through random papers. Things had been pretty rough for us the last few weeks. My dad was working late hours at the store and I was given shifts when I could manage to find time. It was tough but we were getting through it all at a steady pace.

"Hey, mom." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice.

"Hey, pumpkin. How was school?"

"Not even halfway there." I said chuckling as I poured the juice into a glass.

"Aw, what happened?"

I took a seat next to mom at the counter and sighed. "Well we have a rather exciting project."

"Go on." She said but her eyes stayed focused on the papers beneath her. I think she was organizing the bills.

"The topic is sexual interaction. It's this whole mumbo jumbo about who can hold off longer."

"That's easy. Boys lose." My mom fixed her eye glasses, straightening her vision.

"Yeah well it gets better. I've been stuck with the idiot of all idiots." I took a sip of my juice slowly.

"Austin?" She snorted looking up at me for once since I walked in.

"Bingo."

"Well then this experiment should be quite interesting for you two."

"What do you mean?"

My mom smiled widely as she shook her head. "Nothing, dear."

"You're a very strange woman, mom." I said with a sly smile, heading for the stairs.

"No lo niegues." My mom yelled enough so I could hear her.

"What?" I yelled back.

I didn't know what she was saying. I took French not Spanish.

"Don't deny." She repeated herself and loud enough so I could hear.

I stood there for a few seconds before I headed up to my room.

As I closed the door to my room. I stood against it.

What did my mom mean? What was I denying?

No lo niegues.

* * *

"A^2 + B^3 = (a + b)(a^2 - ab + b^2)." I explained, tapping my pencil onto my paper.

Austin was over at my house for the third day this week. I was his math tutor because obviously Calculus was not his strong hold.

"Austin?" I looked over to him and he was too occupied by his phone to even notice me calling his name.

I simply waved my hand in front of his face, blocking the device out of his reach. "Hello?! Earth to Austin?"

"Hu- Oh sorry, Als. Got distracted." He replied smiling sheepishly.

"Tell me about it." I sat up straightly onto my bed.

Austin was really the only guy that saw my room. Besides from my dad. He was only allowed up here if it was for studying. I guess you could say, my parents definitely didn't trust us alone but you can't exactly blame them.

"What's got you so hung up, that you can't focus on your private tutoring session that I took the time out of my day to have for you?" I scoffed playfully, arching my eyebrow up a little.

"Nothing…" He mumbled out under his breath quietly.

"Let me see." I held my hand out as a gesture for him to hand the phone over. But he didn't budge.

"Nope." He said popping the p and breaking the ensued silence. He then returned to whatever got his interest on his phone.

"Fine…Fine…" I sighed in fake defeat.

After a few more seconds of silence, when I was sure wasn't paying attention, I jumped for the phone.

He squealed when I tackled him down and fell back.

My hands wrestled with his as I tried to grab hold of the phone. The room was erupting with endless fits of unescapeable laughter until I finally pinned him down.

I have no idea how but I did.

"Okay, okay! You win." He held his hands up giving me a 'pouty' expression and I giggled.

I held the phone out in front of me as I read exactly what was interesting him and perked my eyes up as I covered my mouth to hide my laughs.

"You and Kira are sure getting close."

"Give!" He reached up for the phone but I leaned back a little.

I looked further through their text conversation. "Looks like daddy's princess isn't so innocent after all. She wants to send you nudes." I couldn't stop my laughs any longer so I just let it fall out.

Austin rolled his eyes and playfully glared at me. "That was supposed to be for my eyes only, Ally."

He sat up and for a moment I finally realized our position. I was straddling him and his hands were protectively on my hips, holding me up.

"Give it now."

"Nope!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You leave me no choice." His hands came to my belly and I exploded into giggles but stifled most of them back.

"Not going to work this time." I said trying to pull his hands away from my torso or else I was going to have a 'tickle' seizure.

And yes those were very serious, shutup.

Before he could get the phone. I quickly pulled it inside my shirt then my bra, stuffing it. He would never even dare trying to pull it out of there.

He suddenly stopped his tickle assault on me and gasped fakely. "Oh god, Ally. Someone's being a little naughty."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You'll get your phone back when you pay attention."

He smirked slightly. "You really think I won't pull it out, do you?" He gripped hold of my waist a little tightly.

I suddenly grew tense and gulped quietly as I slowly shook my head.

His hand reached closely to my shirt and I watched him as it did, my eyes widening.

Once it was nearly an inch away, I grew nervous and jumped off the bed. "F-Fine! You win."

I threw the phone back to him and huffed a little. "You're a handful, you know?"

"I've been told."

"And impossible."

"That hurt, Dawson."

I chuckled softly as I took my seat on the bed again and nudged him.

* * *

**Reviews? And thank you for over thirty reviews for the first chapter. :)**

**Also quick question.**

**Would you like Ally to be a virgin or not? Just leave an answer in the reviews. I'll do a majority vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe all the positivity this story has gotten, it's so amazing. You all make my day. ** **Over 65 reviews for a chapter? I'm speechless. So here's your chapter! **

* * *

**Step 1**: _Questions_

State the problem. Ask yourself questions. What needs to be solved? Proven?

"Okay, Austin. Focus. This is critical." I said laying stomach down on my bed with him by my side.

He rolled his eyes. "I am. I am, Calm your self, woman."

I laughed and punched him in the forearm. I think I might've ended up hurting my self more than was intended.

"Ouchie." He made a pouty expression that made me smile a little.

"Seriously. Focus."

"Fine."

"Okay." I took my pencil and tapped along to a rhythm in my head.

"Which gender enjoys sexual interaction the most?" Austin said, holding the paper of questions out in front of him.

"Easy, both sexes enjoy a fair amount of it." I retorted.

Austin snickered a little. "Pft, boys totally enjoy it way more than girls."

"Oh please. Boys are just sexist pigs when it comes to this subject."

"Take that back."

"You know it's only true."

"Girls are practically begging for it." Austin shot back.

"And what about boys? You go around looking for sex all day. You couldn't last a second without it."

"If we wanted to we could."

"Says the school's golden boy. How many girls have you 'had?' I think I've lost count."

"Hey! Not many. It's only been a few."

"Well I guess that answers the next question. "Are you a virgin?" I said reading the paper.

Austin grinned and lifted his head up all way. "Obviously not. Girls can't resist this."

I playfully gagged and laughed at his little innuendo. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Too late." His lips curved into a slight smirk. "But…the real question is…are you one, Miss little innocent pants?"

"Pft, Pft, wh-whaaat." I said chuckling awkwardly. "Me, a virgin? Ha! You are hilarious, Austin."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I grimaced and nodded hesitantly. "In all the ways a virgin could be a virgin."

Austin grinned a little wider. "Ally, there's nothing bad about that."

"I'm just waiting for the right guy, I guess." I explained. "Is that bad?."

"And that's okay." He said reaching his hand over to mines and resting it on top of my petite hand. "No not at all. Waiting is probably the best thing for you."

"Really?" I said arching my eyebrows.

"Yes. You deserve a special experience. Not some random meathead who doesn't love you and just wants some ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, trust me he won't be."

"Good, I don't want to have to break his face." He said giving a small smile.

I returned with a slight grin looking straight adhead into his gaze. I never realized how pretty his eyes were. They were the lightest shade of hazel brown.

Soon the room became quiet for a few moments. You could definitely feel the awkward tension so I cleared my throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Austin quickly removed his hand from mines. "S-sorry. I was…I…"

I cut in, unconcealing a smile."U-Uhm…maybe we should finish?" I quirked one of my eyebrows up suggestively.

He nodded, chuckling a little half heartedly. "Yeah, we should."

"Are girls more vulnerable than boys?" He spoke out a little softly.

"Vulnerability is fairly equal too but I think girls are bound to be more." I replied.

"Agreed. You guys are so prone to sex, it's crazy."

"And I'm guessing you think guys are more immune?"

"Stop being so obvilious, Als."

"Aw, who knew my best friend could be such a non feminist."

"I'm just telling it how it is."

"And a sexist pig." I deadpanned, conceiving a glare in his direction.

"Hey!" He whined.

"I'm just telling it how it is." I repeated, purposely mocking his previous remarks.

Austin immediately went into defense mode, sitting up off my bed. "We all know, boys can contain themselves and I can prove it."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms as I made a unhuman noise at his ridiculous observation.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Austin said, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" My lips curled into a somewhat devious smirk.

"You bet it is."

"Well let's have a little fun with this, shall we?" I climbed off the side of the bed as I scurried slowly over to him. My chin rarely made it up to his chest.

"And how exactly are we going to do this?"

I focused soley on his eyes. He seemed eager yet hestitant to hear the next words fall from my lips.

"It's pretty simple, actually." I answered. We're going to shake this up a little."

Austin furrowed his eyebrows up in question. "What exactly are we talking here?" He said rather interested.

"Let's see who can go the longest without any sexual intercourse." I held out my hand for the blond. "Deal?"

"Wait, but you're a virgin, so how will that work?"

"Challenge me. See how long it takes for me to crack. Put me on edge and I'll do the same with you." I was quite surprised with what I was saying myself. I had no idea what had overcame me but I was liking this sudden boost of confidence. "Whoever breaks first, loses. Winner gets the satisfaction of being right and 100 bucks."

"And we both know how much I hate being proven wrong." I retorted, laughing a little at myself. "So?"

Austin waited a few seconds before finally enclosing his palm within mines. "You've got yourself a deal. All's fair in business and pleasure."

"Yeah…I don't think you worded that right." I perked my eyebrows up, stifling back a laugh.

"Ugh! I gotta get better at my analogies."

I snorted and returned back to my books for the rest of the night.

Maybe this bet with Austin would open his eyes. Teaching a lesson in life was always on Ally Dawson's agenda, for sure.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and extended my arm over to turn off the death trap they call an alarm clock.

After a few quick seconds, I fluttered open my eyes slowly. Once fully open, I finally noticed the time on the clock and practically threw myself out of bed.

_7:15 A.M_.

Great. I only had 15 minutes to get ready before proceeding off to my death bed.

Something didn't feel right though. I felt like I was being watched, like there was another presence beside me.

"Good morning." A voice murmured out. You could hear the rapsiness in their tone.

I nearly fell out my bed at the sudden remark from the voice who I soon recognized to be no other than Austin.

We must've stayed up so late, we fell asleep and he never went back home.

"Gosh, Austin! You scared me." I yelped, holding my hand to my thumping heart as I tried to breathe.

He just chuckled in obvious amusement and spoke. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay but you have to go. If my parents see you, we're both dead meat."

"But I need to sho-"

Apparently I spoke too soon because suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ally, dear you feeling okay?"

It was my dad. Shit.

"I heard screaming and a really loud thud." He continued.

"Y-yeah dad. I'm fine." I answered.

"You sure? You're going to be late for school, sweetheart."

I mentally facepalmed. "I know dad. I just slept in a little late."

Austin snuck up behind me, whispering something that I really couldn't make out so I just shooed him away and told him to go hide.

"Oh okay. Why is your door locked?" He began to jiggle with the knob of the door.

I sighed and made my way over to my bedroom door, unlocking it. I peeked my head through the door slowly. "Ever heard of privacy, dad?"

"Oh!" My dad gave me a small smile before nodding in understandment. "Just hurry up." He turned from the door and made his way back downstairs.

I quickly closed the door, turning around on my back.

And the sight I saw…was definitely worth seeing.

Austin stood there, with no shirt on, dripping wet down his chest. One of my towels covered his lower body while his upper body was completely exposed. If he hadn't broke my trance as I scanned my eyes down his body slowly, admiring each ab I found; I might've lost it.

"Where's your loufa?" He asked, running his hand through his tangled hair.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to hide the fact that I was biting down on my lip roughly. "What part of '_hide_' don't you get?"

Austin rose an eyebrow. "I told you, I needed to shower…"

"Wait, you did?"

"Yep. You probably weren't paying attention." He smiled a little.

I sighed and gave out an awkward laugh. "Maybe…but that's not exactly what was distracting me." My eyes trailed along his chest again and then rose back up to his.

Austin's eyes showed bemusement before he finally realized what I was saying. He must have caught my little peep show on him. "Oh, I see." His lips formed a smirk.

"Stop it." I retorted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing that! W-with…your chest!"

"What?" Austin chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'm enjoying this a little too much."

"You're so stubborn." I concealed my eyes from his so I wouldn't get distracted and turned over to grab the loufa and hand it to him.

"Here."

"Thank you." The smirk plastered on his face widened.

"Whatever."

I heard foot steps slowly walk away from me until I heard the closing of the bathroom door.

I released my tension out silently and headed for my closet.

My best friend was an arrogant attractive asshole.

A very damn attractive one, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll try my best not be a shitty author who updates late but school is crazy. It's homecoming and I'm so busy. But I found enough time to get you an update so enjoy.**

**Thanks. x :D**

**oo**

* * *

"He what?" Trish exclaimed, you could hear the amusement in her voice.

"He was in my towel…dripping wet…"

"And?" You could practically hear the the fits of laughter just ready to escape her lips.

"Please don't make me." I begged, grimacing a little at the memory.

"I'm sorry! It's just very amusing." Trish admitted, chuckling with all her might.

I nudged her a little and laughed along with her as I opened my locker.

"Hey! It's not funny." I deadpanned.

This was infact a serious topic…okay at least to me it was. If I was going to prove myself the way I wanted, I couldn't let anything he did get to me.

At least not now. I had better things to worry about. Like for one…

"Fine. But on another note." Trish said, a more serious expression covering her face. "How's your college plans been?"

I mentally cringed and dropped my books down back into my locker. "What do you think?"

"That bad?"

I nodded. "Determining your future isn't exactly the easiest thing."

Truth was it wasn't. Making choices in life was definitely not effortless. It took time and patience. The only difference was that this choice could alter everything. I'm still growing up and finding my way. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of change but now was the time I learned to adapt to it. I just had to find a way to.

"Ally, that's the thing. You can't spend your life wondering about the future. Plan for today not tomorrow. Just live. The choices you make in life may be good or bad but that's life. It's tricky and a long way down but yet somehow you can still manage to hold on."

"I guess, I'm just scared of losing everything I have now." I simply confessed, sighing.

"What about MUNY?" Trish leaned her figure against the metal.

"That's not a gurantee. I would love it and all but there's no chance that I'll make it in."

"Make it into what?" Austin replied as he suddenly appeared. He was only a few feet away from me and Trish. Dez was at his side.

I quickly shook my head. I hadn't really talked to Austin about this subject of life and I wasn't starting now. "Nothing, Absolutely nothing."

Trish snorted. "We were talking about Ally possibly atten-"

"Wait is this about MUNY?" Dez cut in.

"Muny? What's that?" Austin quirked his eyebrows up questioningly towards me.

"He doesn't know?" Trish's gaze met my face.

"Know what?" Austin's eyes full of bemusement.

I glanced over to Trish. Giving her a deathful glare and mouthed 'seriously' to her.

She hurriedly pulled Dez in the other direction of the hall. Leaving me and Austin alone.

Great.

I opened my mouth slowly. "It's a music school…that's all. One of the best actually."

"Oh…" Austin said softly. His facial expression dropping a little. "W-were you planning on attending?"

I fumbled with my words. "Well…I-I…It's no big deal."

"You sure?" I could see the pleading look in his eyes.

"It's just a stupid school, okay?" I was a little flustered and merely frustrated.

His voice cracked a little but he contained himself. "Sorry. I was just asking."

"I'm sorry. It's nothing, really." I extended my arm over to grasp my books in my hands and close my door.

He walked over to me and spoke softly. "Als," He looked me solely into the eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know? You okay?"

"I promise. I'm okay." I gave him a small reassuring smile and he returned it. We stayed in that same position for a few moments.

The bell for first period suddenly sounded off.

"Maybe we better get to class." I suggested.

"Lead the way."

**oo**

"How has everyone's projects gone so far?" Miss Turnage asked conceiving a smile.

"Horrible," Dallas murmured.

"And why is that?"

"You assigned me possibly the worst partner ever." Dallas whined, he slightly glanced over to Cassidy.

"Oh, come on pretty boy. It's all about teamwork. I don't want to be your partner as much as you don't want to be mines." Cassidy spat back at his previous words.

Dallas rolled his eyes at the light haired brunette.

"You know she's right, Dallas. You have to depend on each other. Whether you would like to or not. A task is a task." Miss Turnage leaned against her desk.

Dallas grunted in utter disappointment. "Whatever."

Miss Turnage patted him on the back as a token of 'good luck.' Cassidy was sometimes indeed a handful.

"What about you Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon?" She asked; her attention on us two fully.

"We're still sorta in phase one. Something came up." I explained, with an apologetic smile. "We're getting there."

"What's holding you guys up?"

"That's kind of confiden-"

"I've been in the studio all week." Austin implied, cutting me off.

"Ah, that's the price of being in the music business." She nodded in understandment as she turned away from us.

"Sorry." He whispered to me once he was sure the teacher had completely moved away.

"About what?" I was rather confused.

"Earlier."

"No need to be. Really, it's just a school." My throat stung a little at those obvious foolish words.

"That's your dream, isn't it?"

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Ally…" His hand found my inner thigh and it began to trail along it. "Just…tell me…please…"

For a second my breathing hitched and then I instinctively closed my eyes.

"I-I…" I murmured out. "It is." I let out a sigh of contempt.

His fingers moved in a circular motion onto my cold skin, slowly yet tenderly.

It was then I realized exactly what he was doing. I fluttered my eyes open fastly and straightened myself in my seat.

"What's the matter?" He asked, quite bewildered.

I made sure not to make eye contact with him and shook my head. "Nothing."

He stared at me for what seemed like minutes before finally turning forward.

I think I clutched my pencil in my hand so hard I almost broke it.

This bet was going to be the very most of my problems.

**oo**

"So are you busy, Friday night?" I asked, sliding through random messages on my phone.

It was the end of the day and we were at his locker. He had to grab a couple of books before we headed off to Sonic Boom to work on some new songs.

Since he was planning on releasing a new album in the next four months. We were going to need to get as much time as we could get.

"Tota-" Austin facepalmed. "Wait, no. Study date with Kira."

"That's fine. I understand. Just don't have too much fun." I leaned my head slightly against the locker and chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "How about Saturday? It'll be Austin and Ally day."

"No interruptions?"

"Nope. Just you and me." He smirked.

"If you even think about pulling anything just know I'm already ten steps adhead." I began to walk down the hall.

"You have no idea how many tricks I have up my sleeve, sweetheart." Austin said yelling over towards me.

"We'll just have to see." I contorted a sly smile as he finally caught up with my pace. "Race you to the car?"

"How old do you think I am, Ally? Gos-"

I didn't really try giving him an answer because the second he began to speak, I sped off on my heel.

"Oh no you don't!" He began to speed off, not too far behind me.

He kept up with me for a while until we reached the double doors which led to the school's parking lot.

Since we were practically the last ones to leave school, his car was one of the last parked right in the view of my eyes.

I made my way over to where the car was parked and slammed my hand onto the hood. "Nailed it." I did a little victory dance as he caught up with me.

"No fair. You had a fair start." He stuck his tongue out at me as he grabbed his keys.

"I used this tactic called moving my feet in a forward motion at a certain pace." I replied, giggling softly and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." He got into the car as well.

"Point made." I retorted still trying to conceal my cries of laughter.

"You're such a dork." He chuckled a little and started the car up and moments later we were out on the main road.

"Indeed I am."

**oo**

His hands moved their way up my shirt, trailing over my lower back. Groans of pleasure echoed throughout the room. I had never felt anything like this before.

He held me closely, holding me pinned up against the wall. My heart thumped repeatedly as I enjoyed every second of his lips on mine. Devouring them like they were his to own, his territory. I whimpered out a moan from my lips, quivering a little at his touch on me.

With one swift motion my bra was loosened from me and thrown to the floor. Next thing I knew we fell onto the bed.

His lips grazed the curve of my neck. Sucking slowly on each spot they found. My tiny fingers slid down to his back. My finger nails enclosed into the skin of his and pushed deeper inside the more he went down.

I could feel his hot breath panting on my neck and that drove me completely to the edge.

"A-Ally…" He breathed out, slurring slightly. "Fuck…"

I crashed my lips onto his again. Not being able to feel him was slowly starting to dawn in on my nerves.

I found his lesser lip and gritted my teeth against it as he cried out. "Als…"

"Als…Als…Als…" Some unknown voice mellowed in.

"Als…Ally. Wake up." I fluttered my eyes open slowly, wiping the crud out in the process.

"You okay, hun?" My dad asked with a slight frown on his face.

"H-hu- Wait…" I paused and sat up realizing exactly what had happened.

"Yeah, dad. Just a dream." I ran my hand through my hair slowly.

"Well, okay. Just was worried."

I smiled a little and reached over, giving him a big hug. "I understand. Thanks but I promise I'm fine."

"Good. Love you." He squeezed me a little tightly.

"Love you too, Dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

He got up off the side of my bed. "You better be getting up, you got school in few."

"I think I better." I said laughing but agreeing.

"By the way, You'll be working late tonight. So close up the store." He said when he was already halfway out the door then completely disappeared.

I sighed and fell back into my bed.

What was that…dream?

More like why was I having the same exact dream all last night up until now.

It was quite puzzling. It would always start up with me and him dominating each other's mouths and then end with me and him doing some pretty ungodly things.

I was confused. Why was I having these dreams about me and my best friend?

More important, why him?

Little did I know, this question was going to haunt me for a while.

* * *

**oo**

**I know this chapter was kind of eh, but the whole Ally having dreams about Austin has alot to do with some things she's really afraid to admit.**

**Btw which song do you prefer: If I Can't Be With You or Forget About You?**

**I need it for an upcoming chapter. Hit the reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. :)**

* * *

"Allyson, are you okay?" Mr. Hawthorne, my chemistry teacher retorted with a hint of worry in his tone.

I popped my head up from my previous position on the wooden desk and realized where I was. I sighed because this wasn't exactly the first time it happened today. "Hu-, Uh oh…I mean, yes. I'm fine."

"You sure? You kind of zoned out the entire class period." He crossed his arms.

I nodded reassuringly. "I'm sorry. Just really tired, that's all."

"Well you have alot to catch up on." Mr. Hawthorne swiftly rolled his eyes and I could have sworen I heard him murmur under his breath 'teenagers.'

Before he could speak any farther, the bell for my next class suddenly rang and I mentally thanked God.

I grabbed my books off my desk along with my backpack and quickly exited the classroom.

All that was running through my mind were those dreams. They were starting to becoming more frequent. I was rather puzzled by it all. I had been losing sleep all day and I couldn't focus.

Hell, I couldn't even face my best friend. I was trying my best to avoid him but it was slowly proving to be quite difficult.

I tiredly scurried down the hall to my locker and unlocked it. Before I knew it, I felt a presence over me and I gulped because if anything; I knew exactly who it was.

His arm leaned over the top of my locker as he hovered over me and I tried my best not to break.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I could hear a little bit of pain in his voice but I convinced myself it was nothing.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I dragged out. "If anything, I'm not trying to avoid you because why would I want to avoid you? That's ridiculous!" I said quite fastly and awkwardly.

I cringed at my sudden stupidity and continued to grab my books.

"Okay Ally, I know you and you're hiding something so spill."

I turned my body fully around and grimaced as I looked up to him. "Seriously. It's nothing, okay? I just haven't gotten any sleep lately." I said a little dryly.

"Why not?" He seemed concerned.

"Bad dreams."

"About?" He arched his eyebrows up.

"I'd…rather, not talk about it."

His face softened and he flashed me a small smile. "Okay…but you know I'm not letting this go right?"

I smirked slightly as I swiftly rolled my eyes. "I know."

He reached over and took the books I was carrying out of my hands. "I want you to go home and get some sleep, okay?"

"Austin, I can't. I'll get cau-" I was suddenly cut off by the touch of his index finger plastered soley against my lips.

"Shutup for once and just go. I got you."

I removed his finger from my lips which may or may not have given me this weird erie feeling in my stomach. "But how? I've never missed a day! What if my attendance gets messed up? Oh worse! What if my grades get lower and what I mean by low is…Dez's low. What if someone comes looking for me? What if? Huh?" I continued to babble on.

"Ally," One of his hands found my shoulder. "Calm down. Trust me. Even I know that's impossible."

"You think everything is impossible." I stifled out a sweet laugh.

His eyes found mines and he snorted momentarily. "It's only because, I know best."

I shook my head playfully in disagreement. "Conceited, perhaps?"

"Oh, please. You love that about me." He leaned down closer to me and his teeth gawned slowly down on his lesser lip.

"Maybe…" My lips rolled into my mouth as I perked my eyes up.

"I know, so." His expression broaden. "Alot, more than you think…"

"Mmh…Oh really?" I smiled toothily.

"Yes and I think you also…like this position we're in right now too. Am I right or am I wrong?" He smirked a little deviously.

He was infact right. He still leaned against my locker but his face was only inches from mine and I swear I could feel the softness of his breath on my face. It made me shudder.

"Possibly…"

"What…If I was to get closer?" He stepped closer and his empty hand found my waist. His grip on me tightened and it caused me to jump a little but I stood my ground.

"Well…what If I was to…" My eyes roamed down his body until I reached the hem of his tee. My hand clasped the tip and raised it just a little so my tiny hand could reach under.

For a second, I saw him close his eyes and that gave me the satisfaction I needed. Before I could finish my trip, I heard a voice.

"Austin, is that you?"

He quickly pulled away from me and in my head, I was cursing the unknown interrupter.

He turned around and turns out It was the brunette I feared it to be. Kira.

"Kira? Hey!" Austin walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

She gladly returned it. After a few seconds, they pulled back and I would have just turned away and left but something kept telling me to stay put in the back of my mind.

Kira's eyes widen as she saw me and she waved slightly. I would've done the same but I couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I got tired of staring at them do their little frequent 'flirting techniques' with each other so I finally grew up the courage to leave down the other side of the hallway.

I was already late thanks to a very well known blonde so I had to run to my class which was sadly on the second floor. Talk about struggles.

As I climbed up the last step, barely making it with the three inch wedges I was currently wearing; someone crashed into me. Causing everything in my hands to tumble to the floor including me.

"I'm so sorry." I said leaning down, hurriedly trying to grab the heavy books that I consider death chambers in my hands.

I felt a strong hand pull me by the forearm and help me up.

"Thank you." I dusted the invisible dust off my clothes. "I should really watch where I'm goin-" I slowly rose my head up until I noticed the figure in front of me. My mouth dropped widely open and I immediately grew giddy inside.

His hair was a dark shade of brown with streaks of blonde tips muffling out at the top. His eyes were a light hazel shade with a irridiscent lighting shining through them.

"It's okay." He spoke up, as his lips curved into a friendly welcoming smile.

"Hi…" I said softly. "Ally." I held my hand out.

He took my hand in his and shook it briefly. "Ethan."

"I've never seen you around?" I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"I'm new."

"Oh…well it was nice bumping into you and getting to meet you." I said half heartedly.

He laughed and his cheeks showed rosiness as he looked down.

"Nervous?" I asked perking my eyebrows up with a bright smile.

"A little. I'm sorta lost. Where's AP Calculus?"

"Well new kid, today is your lucky day. I just happen to have the same class."

"So I get to meet a beautiful girl and have the same class period as her? I am on fire." He chuckled softly.

"Shall I lead the way?"

"What kind of man would I be not to comply with such a request?"

I smiled a little before heading off in the direction of class and Ethan followed not too far behind.

**oo**

"He's really cute." I said leaning back on my bed, my phone held up to my ear.

It was Saturday night. I had completely passed out the second I got home Friday from school. Austin had completely disappeared all day yesterday since the last time I saw him meddling with Kira. Speaking of them, I kept wondering how their 'date' last night turned out. Not that it's any of my business. Right?

"How cute?" Trish replied. I could hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Insanely cute…his name is Ethan." I hadn't stopped smiling since our little encounter yesterday.

"Are you smiling?" Trish asked suddenly.

I facepalmed. "How did you know?"

"You haven't sounded this happy since you found out Owen was actually a Miss and she laid eggs."

"That's still the adorablest thing ever! I got to see the miracle of life be born," I grinned widely at the memory.

"Yeah well I got to see a little too much of that miracle be born. Remind me to use gloves next time."

I chuckled at Trish's obvious regret but my expression soon turned serious. "Trish, I think I could possibly maybe like him."

"Ethan or the bird?" Trished asked sarcastically.

"Ethan." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"How? You only just met him yesterday, Als."

"Hey, there's this thing I call 'crush at first sight.' You just haven't experienced it yet."

"Yeah, that's not a thing, never was a thing and never will be a thing." Trish snorted.

"You don't get my logic." I retorted.

I could sense Trish rolling her eyes. "Anyways, how's things with you and Austin?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Can we not mention…the spoken."

"Well, I know things have been pretty shaky between you two lately, so?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams…about him."

"Dreams?" Trish seemed confused. "What kind of dreams?"

"Very…intimate…dreams? Or persay nightmares."

"So, sexual. How much?"

"To the point of no return."

"Damn, that's bad." I could hear Trish laughing under her breath in the background.

"Very…I just don't know why."

"You could always find out, you know?"

"How though?" I sat up on my bed and leveled the phone closer to my ear.

"Isn't he coming over today?"

"Yeah in about an hour, what's that going to prove?"

"I think maybe you should…taunt him."

"And how?"

"That's up to you. But you should confront this dream."

"If I do, I might ruin my chances at winning this b-…I mean sure. Why not?"

"Ruin what?"

"Nothing! I'll take your advice. Talk to you later."

"Ally wh-"

I quickly hung up the phone and set it down on the end table beside my bed.

Trish knew nothing about this bet me and Austin had going on. If she did, she would continue to insist we were trying to face something more than just being friends. Truth was…I wasn't even sure myself but all I knew was that I was comfortable being in this kind of position with him. I've practically known the kid all my life, so what was the big deal?

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to my drawer. I pulled out the biggest sweatshirt I could find and after pulling my tee shirt over my head; I proceedingly pulled the hoodie over my small petite body. The hoodie practically covered me over my legs.

I pulled my pants off also and tossed them in the laundry bin.

"Ally!" My mom called from downstairs.

I walked slowly over to my bedroom door and creaked it open as I stepped out into the hallway. I made my way downstairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Yeah, mom?"

"You have company, sweetheart." My mom said smiling as she walked back off into the kitchen.

I looked over to the side and there stood Austin.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked arching my eyebrows up in question.

"I didn't know, I was on a time schedule." He deadpanned and I snorted.

"Shutup."

My mom finally walked back in, with her carrier bag over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be back at ten. You two behave." My mom leaned over and gave me a light kiss to the temple.

"We will. I promise." I smiled and gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"Your dad should be back tomorrow from his convention. Or at least I hope."

I nodded as we both stepped towards the door.

She pulled open the door and waved one last time before she stepped out all the way. "You two have a good night and I love you honey. Bye."

I waved in return before completely closing the door. "All alone now." I said turning around but the blonde was no where in sight. I momentarily sighed and walked into the kitchen and he was leaning against the counter.

"There you are. Wondering what was keeping you." He said quite flustered.

I rolled my eyes briefly before sitting down at the round table in the middle of the room. "Well, come on."

He walked over slowly, the squeaking of his shoes blared through my ears. He finally took a seat and we got to work.

**oo**

"So, I'd make 3/1 the same as 3?" He asked with those innocent eyes of his.

I nodded. "Now try for yourself."

"3/4 as 75%. 1/2 as 50% and 1/3 as 33%." He looked up at me, hoping to be correct.

I smiled widely at his euthiasm to learn for once signaling to him that he was right.

We were rather closer to each other but neither of us minded.

"I never asked you but exactly are you wearing my hoodie?" He suddenly asked.

"What? It's comfty."

"Well, it does look better on you."

I bit my lip in pure embarrassment and looked down. "Maybe we should fini-" I stopped speaking as soon as his finger began to trace along my cheekbone and I stayed firmly in my seat.

I rose my eyebrows in confusion and soon his eyes found my lips.

"You know you shouldn't wear those kind of things around me."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"So how was your date with Kira?" I asked hopefully changing the subject.

"Are you really asking me that?" His eyes traveled lower down my body then finally landed beneath my legs.

"Well…" My eyes followed his and I remembered exactly what Trish told me. 'Taunt him.'

"It went alright. Nothing new. You know?" I cornered my body closer to his where they were basically touching and his eyes widen at my sudden movement.

After a few moments, I noticed him leaning in closer to my face and for a second I was sure I wanted this to happen. Once our lips were brushing against each other's, I grew nervous and chickened out to my surprise.

What the hell was I doing?

I rose out of my chair and walked over to the counter as I buried my face in my hands.

Something overcame me that I couldn't explain but it was urging me to go back and finish what I started.

Before I could even turn back around, two arms captured my waist in a tight embrace and I instantly groaned.

His breath hitched around my coldless neck and that was it. I completely lost it.

All I can remember is in one whip my lips were tangling onto his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment and say thank you all so much for all the great positivity this story has gotten! I've been lacking so much lately with my writing and it's been interfering with updating for you guys. I'm trying my best, don't give up on me just yet. Patience is key. By the way I have a twitter if you need to contact me, _AnaR5! Here's your update and just remember, i'm trying. :)**

_Step 2: Research/Hypothesis Get research on your topic. State your hypothesis. Stick with it._

There's no way to remember exactly how this all happened. It was only moments ago we were quietly releasing our overwhelming tension out through the silence and now here I was devouring the lips of my bestfriend, one I was sure this would never happen with. There was no turning back.

I enveloped myself into his arms as they cornered around the left side of my torso. I'd be lying if I said the way our lips felt together wasn't sending bolts through my body. It was too far-fetched to even try.

His breathing fueled through his chest as pants of sudden adrenaline began to hover in. I wanted to feel him more and I was surprised by my actions. He hooked both of my legs and breached me onto the top of the counter we were against only seconds before.

His hands grasped my sides and squeezed them ever so tightly with all their might. I let the moan slip out of my mouth as I moved myself into him more.

I could feel the softness of his lips as he supressed a smirk at my obvious pleasure from this contact we were having. Although I knew this was going against my previous remarks, I couldn't help but continue on.

His tongue brushed against the bottom of my lip and I obliged to him as I opened my mouth allowing him entrance and suddenly my mouth was overcame with amounts of immense wonders.

I trailed my fingers up his face and cupped it; trying to allow myself some sense of control. His actions slowed as he got my message and his tongue connected with mine and I instinctively groaned.

He lifted the hem of my pull over as he tenderly trickled his fingers against the lower part of my back causing me to smile soley against his lips. He then moved them to my torso again and let them run over my belly button a little before lowering them even further to my hips. They continued to dip lower until he finally reached their required destination.

He let his hand run over the fabric that hid my womanhood slowly, tempting to tease me and you'd be obvilious if you couldn't see that I wasn't exactly enjoying his little game at all. Just at that second the ringing of something caused his hand to snap back a few inches.

The ringing continued until I finally recognized it to be the sounding of Austin's phone sadly interrupting our little rondavu. He unregardly pulled away but not before merely scanning my face for any signs of regret but gladly none showed. At all.

He exited himself from the kitchen and into the living room, glancing back at me multiple times before he left out. "Hello?" I heard him say raspily as his voice only became more distance.

I whimpered silently at the discontact as I allowed myself to jump down from the counter and make my way back over to my seat at the table. He had step out the room only minutes before and I was already anticipating every little moment of what had just tooken place.

I ran my hand cautiously through my whipped hair and touched my lips for not even a second before he re-entered. I didn't make any eye contact as I shifted the bottom of the hoodie down my legs a little more and sat up straighter. He took his seat next to me and I sighed.

"Sorry..about that." His teeth ran over his lesser lip and his face showed annoyance.

I shook my head and finally what seemed like minutes, I lifted my head slightly to the side. "It's okay, we should get back to work."

"Uh-" He paused for a second before just nodding without any word coming from him again.

I pulled out the notes from our last tutoring session for Ms. Turnage's project and slowly flipped through the pages. From the corner of my eye, I could see him eyeing me and I swear the look in his eyes almost showed confusion yet who can blame him. I was confused myself.

Was this all for the bet or just on each of our own part? My mind was aiming more towards the bet but something in the pit of my stomach was thinking otherwise and I just couldn't put my hand on it.

I cleared my throat and smiled at him as I faced him. "Okay, so over the past few days, I've been getting research from mulitple students and got their take on the topic."

Austin eyes gleamed as I handed him the paper out of my hands and he skimmed through it.

"Speaking of that." He set the paper down on the table and reached his hand down to his backpack and pulled out his own notebook, covered with a red A at the top.

I giggled to myself because it reminded me of my songbook. I can be so infleunctive sometimes. "I also got some info but mostly from my fans." He slammed his hands back onto the table.

"Your fans?" I scoffed playfully. "Nice move."

"Hey, they can have a say in this too." He said a little euthaised.

"I know," I faced him a little more and clasped the pencil in my hand. "What did they say?"

"See for yourself," He swiftly dropped the notebook into my hand and crossed his arms onto the table.

"Okay, so according to yours. Boys seem more persistent to get girls in bed." I said arching my eyebrows. "Ironically, I happen to agree. Since your fanbase is mostly hormonal teenage girls."

He shrugged. "I can't help, what I or my music attracts," He smirked wickedly before picking my papers back up. "And yours happen to think that girls would be more willing to jump in bed."

I stifled out a soft laugh and snatched the paper from him. "The boys' basketball team were more willing than most students to give me a little inside on their sex life, is that so wrong?"

He shook his head and chuckled softly. "Not at all, I seem to not differ with them."

"So your final saying is, girls are more vulnerable and they enjoy sex more than boys?" I snorted silently and murmured under my lips. "Sexist."

"And yours is any better? Boys are more vulnerable but girls and boys seemingly share an equal amout of pleasure when it comes to sexual incounters." Austin mocked me and I punched him in the arm.

"You're such a know it all." He stuck his tongue out at me. "But ironically, I love that about you."

"I never knew that was a bad thing." I said laughing.

"It's not." He said; his glance completely on me. "Just saying."

* * *

I carried my books in my hands as I entered through the school building for the first time that week, Trish stood beside her locker right in my view and I waved over to her almost as if on instinct.

She noticed me and smiled softly before closing the door to her locker and walking over to me, her backpack slung over her body.

"Someone looks happy." She nudged me as she was positioning herself to my side as we continued jolting down the hallway.

"I got a good few nights of sleep. All's good in the world." I replied sarcastically.

"Well," She pulled me to the side suddenly and stood in front of me. "I have some news. It can either be rather exciting or disappointing."

I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arms. Hearing news from Trish, didn't exactly always end well.

"I've been hearing lately that scouts from MUNY are supposed to be choosing three lucky people from Marino to get a scholarship and I think this is by far the greastest chance you'll ever have. This is meant for you." She said clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Trish," I sighed. "Let, it go please. I know you want to me excell but right now I just want to enjoy the time I have left before I have to start making 'important' decisions."

"I know, Ally but-" She began but I interrupted her.

"Trish, please?" I pleaded, my eyes showing a little frustration. "I might not even get choosen." I shrugged. "What would even be my chances, my odds?"

"Well, for one. You have a big voice and when I say big, I mean one that can take you far." Trish said, seriousness hendering her features."Two, you're an amazing performer. Your talent is expectionally great and you know it. Stop trying to deny it, Alls and give yourself a chance. I'm trying to do what's best for you. You should definitely apply."

I shook my head in denial. "MUNY wouldn't even think twice about accepting me to attend."

"That's where you are wrong." A voice suddenly said and I turned around, only to come into contact with the one person I feared it to be.

"Oh, great. She has you in this too." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not applying, end of story." I began to move on my feet and walk off but not before a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back.

Both of his hands, found their way to my forearms and he began to rub circles onto my skin. "Give yourself a chance. For all we know, they could be looking for someone with talent like you. You've got it."

My face was flustered once I began to whisper and look down. "What makes you think I could even get in?"

His voice became softer and his index finger slowly lifted my chin up, so I could face him once again. "Because they'd be stupid, not to accept someone like you."

At that exact second, the sounding of the intercom moved throughout the entire hallway. Catching the attention of all the students.

"Good morning, Manatees!" The principal's voice said through the intercom. "Today is Meatloaf Monday. Remember we are not responsible for any stomach problems you may have. Whoever helped with the senior prank that occured on Saturday, I would like to see you in my office as soon as these announcements are over. Dallas Matthews, I'm talking to you."

"We have our three final applicants for the scholars program at MUNY. Congratulations to these three people. I just want to say how proud I am to say we have such amazing talent here at Marino High."

I pulled away from Austin and suddenly I gulped. Whatever was happening, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Angie Carters, Allyson Dawson and David Browers." He said sharply and I cringed at the sound of my name. "Congratulations to these three students." He repeated before clearing himself off the intercom completely.

I turned around to come face to face with the two people who I knew exactly planned this entire thing. "You didn't."

"We did." They both said, you could hear the squeakiness in their voice.

"Well..actually. I did." Austin said, raising his hand slowly. "I applied you and I told Trish and apparently she told you. I thought this would be amazing for you and it is." He continued to explain.

I nodded. "I can't lie and say I'm not happy about all of this...but guys. I just don't know." I shrugged. "I have to get to class," I slowly began to jolt down the other side of the hallway, I couldn't continue to try to process all this through my brain.

I stopped in front of my locker and began twisting in the locker combination when I heard the sound of someone nearing in towards me.

"Well, congratulations. I didn't know you were a fan of performing arts." His voice was familiar and my lips formed a smile.

I turned myself back around and came face to face with someone I had pretty much been thinking about a lot lately.

"Hi." Was all I could manage to make out.

"Hi," He said smiling instantly. "So, I never got a chance to ask you on Friday...but would it be rude to possibly...Oh I don't know..ask a pretty girl out?"

I could feel the heat on my cheeks only burn more. "Well, I mean...why would that be such a bad thing? That 'pretty girl' you're talking about, would be a fool to not comply with such request."

He laughed. "So, if I was to ask that girl out let's say right here and right now, is she saying that she would say yes?"

"Yes, Ethan," I nodded, laughing along with him. "I think, she would."

He leaned against my locker and looked down at my tiny figure. "Great, so Friday night it is?"

Before I could answer, I felt someone's arms sling over my shoulder and I shuddered a little because I knew exactly who it was.

I looked up to Ethan again and his face showed bewilderment and then I looked over to the owner of the person who had ultimately suceeded in cockblocking our moment.

I sighed. "Ethan, this is Austin. Austin...Ethan." I bit on my bottom lip softly and tried pulling Austin's arm off my shoulder but he didn't budge.

"Nice to meet you," Ethan held his hand out and Austin gladly took it; shaking it quite fastly and roughly before pulling away.

Ethan's eyes showed bitterness from the contact but he stayed calm.

"So, can I help you Austin?" I asked looking at him, still trying to nudge his arm off my shoulder.

"Just came to meet the guy, who's apparently gotten, _my_ bestfriend smitten." He said a little emphatically. His grip around me got a little tighter.

"So what were you two talking about?" Austin asked suddenly, trying to find a way to ignore the fact that I was currently shooting daggers into his heart. What the hell was his deal?

"Well, I was just asking Ally to accompany me on a date, possibly." Ethan said facing towards me again. His eyes were full of hope.

"And I was just about to say that, I'd love to." I answered, giving him a small smile.

Austin scoffed to himself. "Well, that's just too bad, huh? That's supposed to be our time for writing." He looked down at me, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "Austin, you act like we can't have one day off from writing. I promise, as soon as the date's over. I'm all yours, okay?" I finally pulled his arm from around me and dropped it back to his side.

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows up for a second before smiling again. "I guess I'll see you Friday." I just nodded. Ethan winked playfully before walking off.

"Nice to meet you too!" Austin yelled purposely. "Rude,' He crossed his arms in pure defeat.

I laughed before pulling him down the hall.

* * *

**I think this calls for those things called reviews, yo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, here you go! Again thank you for all the reviews on such short notice guys. I know some of you want me to update as fast as I can and PLEASE know that I can't always oblige by your wishes. School's a fucking pain in the actual ass right now. I obviously don't own shit in this story except the plot everything else belongs to their rightful owners**.

* * *

Austin slowly dragged me through the front door of the practice room; locking the door in the process.

I sloppily walked in, hunched over a bit. I pulled back hesitantly from his grip and eyed him questionably.

"What's so important you had to drag me, need I say, from my important 'Ally' time." I said grumbly and crossed my arms as I stood straightly.

He snorted as he made his way over to the piano cornered at the near end of the room. "I don't think reading_ City of Cones_ is more important than having quality time with your best friend." He waved his hands to hover over himself quickly.

I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot. "First it's called City of **_Bones_**. Second, Clary nor Jace approve of your sarcasm and third I take my reading very seriously thank you very much." A flash of pride hendered my features as I walked over to the piano bench.

"You know what I meant." He retorted.

"No, actually I don't think I do."

"Shut up."

"Ner."

"Did you jus-"

"Yer."

He huffed in annoyance before nudging me briefly.

I chuckled a little before remembering why I was dragged up here in the first place.

"Anyways what's so urgent, dude?" I asked, still quite lost.

Austin glanced at me before grabbing the sheets of music off the piano. "I've been working on something and...I kind of want your opinion on it first before you know.."

"You continue it." I finished for him and he nodded.

I took the sheets from his hand gratefully. As I scanned over the tempo for the song I noticed the lyrics at the bottom and I couldn't help the smile that suddenly over grew on my face. They were almost a little confusing to me. I couldn't exactly make out what they meant but I couldn't just fidget the thought in my head away.

_Everything I see don't compare with you_. I bit my lip in awe a little. The lyrics showed emotion. But one thing ran through my head: For who?

"Ally?" Austin suddenly said, snapping me out of my trance. I guess he saw my expression. "What's the matter? Is it the lyrics? Are they that bad? I kne-"

I laughed slightly and cut him off. "No! No! It's nothing." I trailed off slowly but continued on. "P-Play it for me?" I questioned, looking over in his direction.

He looked almost regretful but nodded.

I gave him a small smile before he began to press his fingers down against the piano keys.

The tempo was fairly slow as he began. "_I don't wanna be famous..I don't wanna if I can't be with you."_

I noticed how his face had suddenly softened over a small amount of time.

"Everything I eat's tasteless." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Everything, I see don't compare to you."

I hummed along as he continued which seemed to catch him off guard. "Paris, Monaco and Vegas, I'd rather stay with you. If I had to choose."

His fingers slowed down on the piano which indicated he was done.

"Baby you're the greatest," I mumbled out in the pure silence. Austin rose his eyebrow up a bit before catching on.

His fingers recaptured the pale keys of the piano as he riled up the tempo once again.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked.

Austin bit his lesser lip in question as he thought. "I guess losing myself...everything I have. You."

My face showed bemusement at his last remark.

He quickly realized what slipped from his lips before trying to cover himself. "I mean...I don't want to lose you as a person. You mean a lot to me." He let out a shaky yet exaggerated laugh.

I eyed him a little more weirdly before smiling and shaking it off. "I, know."

I could see the expression of 'whew' on his face which only caused me to giggle once again but silently.

"Okay, how about," I spoke up changing the subject. "I got everything to lose.." I sang a little.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Austin smiling down at me and nodding.

"I think maybe it can suggest that I'd risk anything to just be with this person." Austin replied.

"I just wanna be with you!" I exclaimed happily and moved to write the lyric down.

"And I can't ever get enough." We both said together in unison. I simply dragged out the note a little longer than necessary. It was needed so the emotion of the bridge could be "emphasized." Shut up.

Austin high fived me before jumping to work on the chorus.

I stopped him in his tracks and you could note the bewilderment in his tanned face. "What?" He deadpanned.

"As much as I would love to help you, I have to g-"

"Go to your date with Ethan. I know, I know." He said exaggerated and rolled his eyes.

I snickered and shoved him. "Lighten up."

"I don't want you to go." He pouted.

"Austin."

"Ally." He whined.

"Austin."

"Ally."

"No!"

"Please."

"Why does it even bother you so much?" I sighed and got up from my seat.

He faced me and slowly grabbed my wrist pulling me to him. "Ally I-" He began but stopped himself. He briefly closed his eyes before speaking. "I don't like this guy. It's something about him...I just don't know yet." He admitted.

"Haha." I muttered sarcastically. "If we're done here mom can I please leave?"

Austin stood and ran his hands through his hair. He looked quite flustered. "Just listen to me."

"Austin, I don't need your consent or approval to do as I please. I know how to take care of my self." I was temptingly becoming pretty much frustrated.

"I know you can! He's just...I don't know!" He suddenly yelled out which surprised me. His voice was a little shaky. "Please just don't go..."

I stared at him in confusion before I dropped my face to the floor and shook my head. "Goodbye, Austin." I slowly paced myself over to the door.

He sighed and flopped down on the piano bench; his head captured in his hands.

Before I closed the door, I glanced at him. He was shaken off a bit and that frightened me. He looked lost and I couldn't exactly understand why.

I quietly closed the door and leaned against it for a second.

I debated with myself for a second. I had an urge. The same I had only a few days before and I was simultaneously conflicted.

Maybe it could be. I wasn't sure. But I needed to know and I wasn't leaving until I got an answer.

My hand shakingily gripped the knob of the door as I twisted it opened for the second time that day.

I turned my body in a 180 degree per se direction before I met his face again. I sighed and entered the room and closed the door behind me as it squeaked.

He looked up and if I can say so, he was surely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I stood there momentarily and shrugged because for once I really had no idea.

I stuttered slowly as I began to speak. "I-I need you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be the first person I come to."

"I know that."

"No guy will ever take your place, okay?"

He just nodded.

"Because no matter what pickles and pancakes will always be the worst yet surprisingly good combination." I said purposely trying to lighten the mood.

Austin laughed. "Yeah that's one way to put it."

"Hey, at least my analogies are finally getting better."

"What ever floats your boat, man." He said putting his hands up.

I laughed and looked at the clock noticing the time. It was after two and after all I did want to go home and somewhat get prepared for tonight but I knew I had plenty of time for that.

Honestly if it meant choosing between having Austin in my life versus someone else, he'd be the person I'd choose in a heart beat. There was no way I could ever give up our friendship yet it somehow scared me. I was starting to grow more attached to him. He began to become seemingly more attractive...shamelessly I had to admit.

I tried pushing back any thoughts of negativity with him to the back of my mind but it was way pass due trying. I didn't know what I wanted but one thing I did know was that I was afraid. It was easy to see I was attracted to my best friend. I couldn't even bare the thought of possibly maybe developing something more for him. He was just different. The more I denied, the more I began to realize I was only lying to myself.

But then there was Ethan and I was starting to find myself trapped. I knew I liked him. Hell, it was more than obvious. I wanted to give him a chance on my own part not on Austin's or anyone else's.

"C'mon," I said turning to walk out the door.

"Where are we going?" Austin asked; getting up from his seat and following me out.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere as in?" He questioned, hopping over the railing of the stairs and moving to lean against the counter.

"Some where as in you'll see you, butt face." I grabbed my keys from the counter beside him and set the locks on the store.

"Just tell me." He begged not offended by my comment at all.

I giggled and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

"You're impossible." He murmured, walking out.

"Still not telling you!"

"Ally!"

"It's a place, okay?"

"Does it at least involve pancakes?"

"Nope!"

"Dammit."

* * *

**Shorter than the others! I know. You'll get your lemon preferably soon, so be prepared. and really thank you guys, again.**

**Ana xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of you are amazing, don't forget that or ever doubt yourself.**

* * *

I abruptly stopped the car. Pulling the keys out of the ignition. We were in an emptied out secluded area. No one in sight. The entire plain of grass was covered with old oak trees. They stood about over 50 ft tall. Probably ranged to about 150-200 years old. I could still remember the smell of the fresh air. It brought back memories. Great ones.

Austin arched his eyebrow as he continued to make an idea of what this was and why I stopped here of all places.

I giggled a little as I caught eye of his pretty much bemused expression. "You don't remember, do you?" I asked, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

Austin sighed; shaking his head in response. I knew he hated to upset me but truth was I was pretty sure he couldn't remember a single thing. It was so long ago. So much for reminiscing. Guess I'll just have to remind him, myself.

I bit my lip in eagerness before unlatching the lock on my door and stepping out. Austin eyes perked up and he was hesitant but soon followed suit.

"Where are you going?" He asked over the foggy air. Strange.

I laughed and started to walk off in the direction of my determined to get to destination. "Just follow me," I whisper-yelled over my shoulder.

Austin groaned but began to walk, instantly making it to my side within seconds.

I continued to walk down the pathway. Pushing away the broken tree branches in the way until I finally came upon what I was looking for in the first place.

I smiled. It looked exactly the way it was left. I remember we came here all the time when we wanted to get away. Our parents would worry sick about us but eventually we would come home. I mean sure things back then seemed rough but now...I wouldn't have even imagined how much life was really messed up for a seventeen year old.

I looked over to see Austin's mouth dropped almost completely to the ground. Score. I thought.

This was an abandoned park. When we were in sixth grade, we came here all the time. Parents sucked back then. Or at least we thought. The struggle of eleven year olds. I know. It was definitely as real as it could possibly be.

"This is still here?" He asked unsure if what he was seeing in front of him was real. I snorted and turned around to face him completely.

I nodded to his question. "Just like we left it." I said taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the oak tree cornered near the end of the park.

He sighed contently; taking in all of his re-new founded surroundings. I finally stopped in front of the oak tree.

His eyes immediately glistened. "Holy, pancakes. I remember that."

"Pancakes?" I asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"It was in the spur of the moment, shut up." He retorted, smiling.

I held my hands up in defense. "You can't make me." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Really cause...I think I can." His eyes suddenly softened and I fell right into them.

The atmosphere became quiet and I eyed his face. He took a step closer to me and I didn't even move.

His index finger, lifted up my chin slowly; so I could face his mesmerizing gaze. He smiled gently and his other hand, found its way to my other cheek.

I closed my eyes and sighed, breathing in slowly as his face neared mine. His breath began to hover against my face.

A second later, our lips were slightly brushing and I peeked open to see him lick his lips which made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" He whispered.

"Just...kiss me." I said, smiling.

He didn't take time to argue or hesitate as he complied with my request.

I felt his lips quiver shakingily against mine. I could've assumed he was nervous but then again this wasn't our first kiss but it felt like a genuine one. Or so I thought.

I moaned against his lips from the slight contact of him which made him smirk. I instinctively reached my other hand down to punch him playfully in the chest. He jumped and whispered 'ouchie' against my mouth. I smiled in victory as he pulled me closer. I sighed because if you hadn't noticed..I was enjoying every second of this.

I lifted my hand to my face slowly, laying my hand exactly on top of his. He instantly smiled and squeezed my hand within his ever so tightly.

The kiss seared by the second. The longer it lasted, the more I was reluctant to pull back but I had to in need of air.

Once apart, I noticed the wolfish grin on his face and I chuckled.

I released my hand from his and faced the tree once again. My fingers lingered over the old bark. I was in awe as I completely remembered everything.

"Hey," Austin called. I whipped my head around. "Remember this?" He was standing near a tunnel. Not just any kind. It was actually inside a tree, believe it or not.

I quickly rushed over to him and kneeled down, smiling brightly at the tree. "Why did we even build this thing?"

Austin shrugged as he kneeled down too. "We were eleven year old crazed kids, we would've done anything."

I laughed agreeing and finally looked inside, pulling out a few things; to my surprise that were still there.

Austin's eyes perked up and he instantly reached for his 'essentials' he had stored away too.

"I remember when we built this shrine," I let my finger run over the torn up woven doll I had in my hands.

"For our friendship." Austin finished. He had all his toys stuffed his in his hands, snuggling them to his chest.

I rose an eyebrow and tried my best not to laugh. "You are such a kid."

"Am not!" He defended with a childish tone as he glared at me.

I snickered. "Believe what you want." I lifted myself from the ground but not before putting the doll back into its rightful place.

Austin was standing too, the toys still in his hands. "She didn't mean that, now did she Mr. Snuggles?" He clung the teddy bear to him even tighter as he spoke to it. "She's just jealous, you say?"

I rolled my eyes as I glared at him weirdly. "I _am_ not jealous of your teddy bear."

He snorted as he started to walk adhead of me back to the car. "That's what jealous people say!" He shouted back to me.

I smiled to myself; shaking my head until we finally made it back to my car.

* * *

I sat in Melody Diner. Eyeing down the menu so hard, I was sure I would somehow lose my vision.

Okay, Ally. Calm down. I said to myself. Why are you even here? You're confused. Yet you're still here. _Why?_

I sighed. Pushing my annoying thoughts to the back of my head.

Tonight was my date with Ethan. Yep, good ole Ethan. The one I liked. Right? He's a nice guy. Okay brain, shut up.

I relaxed myself in my seat, as I stared out at the window. The dark sky shining through. It was a beautiful night. I emptied my face into my hands. I kinda came here early than needed...I like to be punctual.

Suddenly the singing noise of someone entering the diner, neared in. I sat up straightly and there he stood.

"How long have you been here?" Ethan said, worry covered his tone.

"Fifteen minutes, tops." I answered and he just nodded. A little relief swept from his face. He seemed tensed. Nervous, infact.

"You okay?" I asked, smiling a little. I just wanted to be sure. He laughed nervously before finally shaking it off.

"Totally," He tried saying nonchalantly. Which made me laugh. He was cute.

The waitress from earlier approached our table with a bright welcoming smile upon her face. "So, I take it you are ready to order now?" She questioned facing me as her eyes signaled me to Ethan and I laughed, nodding.

"Well," She took her pad and pen out; ready to take action. Or per say our orders.

"I'll have a salad for now. Oh and with pickles!" I told her excitedly. She looked slightly appalled then she nodded but before she could even face Ethan, I noticed a shade of golden hair. Oh god. You've got to be kidding me.

"Ally! Is that you?" Austin said 'surprised.' Note my sarcasm. His hands found his hips and I snorted. He's such a fail. Must be in his bones.

The waitress rose an eyebrow as she saw Austin and she gave him a flirty smile. Which by the way, I did not appreciate.

I looked over to her then her name tag. "Uhm, Katie...do you mind coming back in a few?" She suddenly scowled at me before nodding but she purposely bumped into Austin on the way back to the front counter. Wow, the nerve of some people.

"Austin!" I said a little higher than needed. I was mad. "What are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth.

He pretended he didn't hear me and just sat down right beside my seat. "Just came to get a bite to eat. You?" He asked casually and slung his arm over me. Great.

I sighed. If anything, he knew exactly why I was here. It was kind of obvious. "Getting dinner with Ethan. Remember?" I replied pointing to Ethan who was completely speechless at this point.

I noticed Austin smirk and that's when I kneed him in that 'spot' under the table. I did backflips in the back of my head as his hand finally loosened from around me. "O-oh! I-I remember Ethan." Austin said trying to get his words together while holding in his pain.

"Sup man." Ethan said dryly.

"Well since you guys are having dinner, I might as well join too!" Austin said finally fixing his composture. I knew I was going to pay.

I shrugged and looked over to Ethan apologetically. He smiled and nodded knowingly.

Soon, Austin and Ethan got into some conversation about sports which bored me to death so I just focused on how infatuated they were in the topic.

It was that second I suddenly felt a hand grip onto my thigh and my eyes widened slightly. I looked up briefly to see Ethan lost in the menu and then over to Austin. He wasn't facing me but I could still see the smirk on his face.

I grunted silently to myself but then I felt his hand hike up farther and farther. The breath in my throat hitched. I watched as he lifted the waist band of my capris and slid his hand in.

My mouth instantly dropped open as I saw him soothingly, move his finger over my womanhood. This is what I get. Payback.

He rubbed me within the material in the intensity of a second and that was enough for me to whimper out softly. Thanking god, that I was the only one who happen to have heard it.

His fingers lingered higher to the waistband of my underwear, pulling it back and sneaking inside them. I groaned which caused Ethan's head to pop up.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

I nodded quickly before biting my lip in embarrassment. He smiled and moved to his phone as we patiently waited for the food to come again.

"Austin.." I hissed out so he could only hear. "Please...stop." I pleaded.

He snickered before I felt his hand fall over my area. He began to run patterns against it at a slow pace.

I held in my cries, as I felt him go down farther until he reached the delicateness he had been searching for.

Within a moment, I felt his hand move over my clitoris. I closed my eyes, finally setting myself at ease. His fingers went to work and I clung, with the free hand I, onto his as I guided him further.

"Oh...god." I slurred out sounding as if I was high on alcohol. But that was far from the truth.

Austin bit his lip. Trying to give himself some kind of sense of control. He rubbed harder. His fingers lined at my entrance and that's when I flashed back to reality. He couldn't break my hymen. At least..not this way.

I quickly removed his hand, which wasn't easy but I managed.

I stood up. "I think I might need to head home.." I said solely to Ethan. He looked disappointed but hid it.

"I'm not feeling well...rain check?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said shaking his head. He sat up also and stuffed his hands into pockets. He was upset and I knew exactly why.

"See you in school." He patted my shoulder a little before giving me a cheek kiss and leaving out.

I watched him leave then I faced Austin; my arms crossed.

"What a jerk." Austin stated. I couldn't believe him.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag; slipping it over my shoulder and dashing out the door.

What the hell was going on? More importantly why the hell was this going on.

I heard foot steps come after me as I started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Ally, wait!" He shouted but I kept on walking because honestly he was the last person I wanted to see.


End file.
